


Going Home

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spencer was going home, and Aaron isn't sure that it's going to be a good homecoming.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13,
> 
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

"Where exactly are you, Guardians?" Commander Zavala asked.

"About three thousand klicks form what the Awoken call the Reef," Spencer answered.

"You took it upon yourself to go somewhere that is forbidden."

"There is nothing in any file or list of rule that I was given that calls Venus forbidden. So if there is a list of places that we are not allowed to go, we should know of that beforehand."

"We do not like Guardians taking it up on their own to do what they want."

"What were we supposed to do? You were not going to send us to Venus," Aaron said as he leaned over Spencer's shoulder. It was just an audio connection to the Vanguard, but it was enough. "If you had sent anyone else, the Exo Stranger would have left and what would we be left with. She knew the Vex would be there and no one has seen them in a very long time. Why are the Vex returning now?"

"These are questions that we need answered, but there are bet-other Guardians to look into it."

"Better Guardians," Aaron said. He laughed. "Whoever this Stranger is she picked Spencer."

"And I don't go anywhere without Aaron," Spencer said.

"I want your report as soon as you leave the Reef," Zavala said before the connection was cut.

"We just have to prove ourselves to him." Spencer put the ship into flight again, approaching the edge of the Reef. It was a vast and seemingly empty Asteroid Belt in front of them. Then Spencer came around an asteroid there was a vast conglomeration of ships, space stations, and other debris that made up something that looked wonderful to Aaron.

"Where did all of this come from, Spencer?" Aaron crouched behind Spencer, sitting at the edge Spencer's seat.

"Every ship that could escape fled Earth during the Collapse. Along the way more were picked up from each planet on the way out of the system. We made it this far, and some of the ships died here. We stayed and started to build a life here. I don't..." Spencer turned to Aaron. "I don't know what's left of my family and I would rather not just barge in. Not until we know what it's like there. I've not been there in such a long time."

"I agree. I don't want to tip our hands in any direction at all."

"It looks like a graveyard," Aaron said.

"The inside is better. Or it was." Spencer picked up his helmet but stopped and looked at Aaron. "Don't say my name. First or last."

"I won't, Spencer. I promise."

"How did you just survive?" Aaron asked.

"I'm...not ready to share that story yet, Aaron. I'm just not." Spencer turned to fully face Aaron. Aaron raised up his hand and brushed his knuckles down the cheek of Spencer.

"Whenever you are ready, Spencer. I promise to not ask again." Aaron ducked in and kissed Spencer. GARCIA gasped, and it pulled them apart. Aaron looked and saw that the rear cameras on the ship showed that two ships were following them. Aaron looked at the ships and realized that they looked like debris, and he remembered passing two bits that looked like those ships. It was the perfect camouflage. Using the debris to hide and using light thrusters to stay in with the debris and not hit anything.

"Intruder bearing one-two-seven, you have crossed into the realm of the Awoken. State your business, or be fired on by the order of the Queen," the Awoken in the ship said.

"Looks like the Awoken are alive and kicking," Aaron said as he looked at Spencer. GARCIA was floating between them, both of them. Spencer nodded.

"Don't look at me!" GARCIA said as she floated around to look Aaron in the face. "Better say something."

"We are here from Earth. We're here to seek the counsel of the Awoken."

Aaron watched as the two Awoken ships drew closer to their ship. Aaron wasn't sure what would happen to them if they were blown up in space. He wasn't sure if GARCIA could resurrect them from that. The ships moved to flank them, and Aaron calmed down a little bit.

"Conform to my trajectory," the Awoken said. Her voice was calm and collected. It was a trait of Awoken that Aaron knew. He looked at Spencer trying to see how his lover was reacting to the fact that they were going back to the last place that he called home. "Any deviation will be taken as an act of aggression."

"Looks like we are in the right place," Spencer said once he had reached out and cut the ability to talk over the comms. They could still hear, but no one could listen to them. Aaron found that a little odd. It wasn't like anyone would recognize his voice.

"Why is the right place always so terrifying?" GARCIA asked.

The ship was quiet as they stayed with the Awoken ships and were directed to land. Aaron stayed right beside Spencer and found that Spencer was ramrod straight as he walked. His eyes were darting around at the various other Awoken they passed as they were directed somewhere inside the ship that they landed on. The Awoken seemed to be thriving, which shocked Aaron a little. Aaron's hearing picked up the constant creak of leather. He looked at Spencer to see that he was clenching and unclenching his fist. The one that Aaron had noticed him wearing a ring on. Aaron hadn't asked about it or seen him without it since the tablet had resurfaced. If it weren't for the fact that Spencer wore it on his middle finger, Aaron would have thought it was a ring to show that he was wedded to someone, but Spencer wouldn't lie like that, even if there was every chance that whoever he would have been married to would be dead.

The one time that Aaron had caught Spencer looking at the ring, the look on his face had been the same one that he wore when he talked about Moira and Uilliam. Aaron surmised that it was a gift from them. He didn't want to ask because it hurt for Spencer to talk about them. Maybe coming home would mean that he could speak of them and bury that pain finally.

"You must remove all weapons, Guardians," one of the guards who had walked with them from their ship to the room they were going to. Aaron pulled all of his weapons from his body slowly, including his knives. Aaron didn't like it, but he would do it. They were meeting with the only leader that the Awoken had, and Aaron would agree to the terms even before meeting them. Aaron watched Spencer pull his handgun first, his Pulse Rifle, and Scout was next. Finally was the sword. Spencer's hands were shaking as he set it down. Aaron looked down to see that Spencer had removed his knives before leaving the ship which was odd because Spencer had never been without them. Even when they were in the Tower, Spencer had them on. Aaron made a mental note to ask Spencer about it after they were back on the ship.

"Through this," another guard said, and Aaron looked at the device that they were being directed to. Aaron stepped through it first, and a soft yellow light enveloped him, and then it flashed green. Aaron turned around as he stepped out the other side to watch Spencer go through. It flashed yellow and then green like it had with Aaron. The way that Spencer walked out the other side was cocky. Aaron kept his mouth shut. If Spencer had got a weapon through, Aaron wasn't going to say a damned thing. They were not pushed to remove their helmets which was a shock, but Aaron pushed it away.

Aaron looked around the room that they were led to. There was a long walkway that led to nothing if one fell over. Aaron forced himself to look up at the front of the room. It was a throne room. Aaron looked at Spencer, but Spencer was looking down into the expanse before the walkway. There was a single Awoken on the throne, and it was a man. Unless the Awoken had taken Queen to mean their ruling leader, this was not the Queen. Aaron glanced at Spencer who was still looking around more than looking at the person at the front of the room.

They were stopped just before the throne by the guards.

"So..."

Spencer's head shot up, and he looked at the man who was standing there. Spencer's entire body went rigid. Aaron wondered if the man there looked like someone that Spencer knew from before. Aaron kept his words to himself though.

"These are the trespassers demanding an audience," the man said.

"We didn't mean to trespass," GARCIA said.

"The Queen herself judges who may or may not enter the realm." The man smirked at them and started to walk towards them. Aaron's hand reached for where he wore a weapon, but it wasn't there. It was three on two if the man decided that they were not worthy. Spencer's hand shot out and laid over Aaron's empty clenching fist.

"Me?" the man continued. "I see no reason she should be available for whatever washes up at the Reef. But here we are."

"We've come to ask for help," Aaron said. There was a sound of snarling in Aaron's ear, his mics picking it up or even GARCIAs. Aaron wasn't sure, but the snarl was not human, and Aaron swore that he had heard it before.

"FALLEN!" GARCIA yelled.

Aaron was slow to react, and by the time that he had, Spencer had pulled a gun from the holster from one of their guards and was running at the two Fallen who had appeared. The two Vandals were getting ready with their pikes to attack. Aaron watched as the man stepped up to Spencer, grabbed a knife from a sheath and held it to the underside of Spencer's neck at the same time that he grabbed Spencer's wrist. Aaron felt something hit the back of his head and the sound of a weapon priming. Aaron raised his hands to show that he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Aaron looked at the man and focused on the knife at Spencer's throat. It looked much the same as Spencer's. It was probably a standard Awoken fabrication.

"It is afraid of the Fallen," a woman said as she appeared behind the two Vandals.

Aaron looked at her and saw that she was beautiful. There was something familiar about her, and when Aaron looked at the male, he realized that they were siblings.

"It does not understand that these ones are mine," the Queen said as she sat down on the throne. As soon as she did, the two Vandals relaxed into a parade rest pose. The guard who Spencer had taken the gun from jerked it out of Spencer's hand. She holstered it back. The brother removed the knife from Spencer's neck, and Spencer yanked his arm back from him. Aaron looked at the Queen and realized that she sat the way that she was for a reason, her face was shrouded in darkness. It made her hard to see except for her eyes that glowed in the darkness.

"Uldren," the Queen said.

"Apologies...Your Grace," the brother said as he stepped back. Aaron realized that he was Uldren. Uldren walked up to stand beside the throne.

"Speak," the Queen said.

"We are Guardians from Earth, and these are our Ghosts. We are searching for the Black Garden." Aaron looked at Spencer out of the corner of his eye. Spencer was staring the Queen. They had the brother's name Uldren, but Aaron wondered what their family name was and what the Queen's name was.

"Why?" Uldren asked.

"We seek to destroy the Darkness at its heart."

"So you want to turn it into a battleground." Uldren shook his head. "How unimaginative."

Aaron recognized the derisive tone that Uldren was using, and he wondered if it was an Awoken thing because it sounded so much like Spencer.

"Do you know where it is?" Aaron asked.

"Everyone knows where it is," Uldren said like he was telling a child something that was stupid that he was shocked that the child could breathe. He walked to stand between Aaron and the Queen instead off to the side. Spencer turned his head to look at Uldren before looking back at the Queen who was only looking at Aaron and Uldren. She looked amused. Though much like Spencer, she was very hard to read. "The hard part is getting in."

"Can you help us?" Aaron asked. Aaron watched as Uldren advanced on him again.

"And why..." Uldren asked as he got even closer to Aaron. "Would we..." Uldren stopped right in front of Aaron looking very irritated. "Do that?"

"The Queen requests counsel with her brother."

Uldren looked at both Aaron and Spencer before he turned to walk up to his sister. Aaron looked at Spencer to see that he was almost ready to try and follow Uldren up to the throne. Aaron laid a hand on Spencer's fist that was hanging down, and Spencer relaxed. Aaron wondered if maybe Spencer should have stayed in the ship. This was obviously a bad idea to bring Spencer to the meeting. He was a coiled rope that was ready to snap.

Aaron watched as Uldren kneeled at the side of the Queen and they talked. Aaron wasn't able to pick up what they were saying. Aaron watched Uldren closely. He was a hot head, and Aaron wondered how much trouble he would make for them when none was needed. After a few moments, Uldren turned to look at them, and he smiled. Aaron felt a chill over his whole body at that smile.

"Yes, that's good," Uldren whispered just loud enough for Aaron to pick up. "That's good," Uldren said in a normal voice before he stood up. "Why not?" Uldren turned to face Aaron. "We'll make you a key...how's that? All we need is the head of a Vex Gate Lord."

"Fuck," Spencer whispered, and GARCIA reacted as well. Aaron looked at the both of them. They knew something about a Gate Lord that Aaron didn't. Though that wasn't shocking as Aaron was pretty sure that before the Vanguard had contacted them, Spencer had been researching the Vex.

"So the other does have a voice," the Queen said. She leaned forward to where the shadows made by her throne didn't block her face anymore. "Speak, Little One."

"Hotch, a Gate Lord? We..." GARCIA sounded upset.

"Why do you want a Vex head?" Spencer asked, his voice was rough, and Aaron recognized it as the same voice that Spencer had after a hard fight or when he woke up crying in the night.

"Oh, we don't...and I doubt we'll get one either. But it's your only hope of getting into the Black Garden," Uldren said.

"What are your names, Guardians?" The Queen asked, and Uldren reacted by looking at her. "This is my brother Uldren Sov, and I named Mara.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner," Aaron said. He looked at Spencer before looking at GARCIA. "This is our Ghosts, GARCIA. Glorified Ancillary REsident Collected Intelligence Assistant."

"And you?" Mara asked.

"I have no name. NOt all Guardians come back with their memories, and I had no papers that said who I used to be. My team calls me Genius."

Aaron wondered why Spencer still didn't want his name said, but he respected it. He also really liked how Spencer technically didn't lie to them outside of saying that he had no name. SOme Guardians didn't remember their names and usually relied on some form of ID to tell themselves who they were.

"Interesting. The next time that we meet, No Name Genius, I expect to see you for who you are. I want your face and I want the name that you are deciding to keep from me." Uldren stepped forward toward Spencer but stopped when Mara started to speak again. "Leave him, brother. He obviously wants to keep secrets that do not harm us."

"We will return," Aaron said.

"...Or die on Venus. Either way." Uldren looked entirely too happy about that.

Aaron turned and found that Spencer was already halfway down the walkway that led out of the throne room. Aaron felt the two guards come in behind him. When Aaron reached the edge of the room, he looked back at the siblings. Mara was standing on her throne and staring at Aaron. It wasn't until Uldren actually sneered at Aaron that Aaron realized that she wasn't looking at Aaron but at where Spencer had been before leaving the room. Mara grinned and blew a kiss at Aaron.

Awoken that Aaron had met, some of them had powers beyond normal humans. Spencer had his dreams where he had seen such horrible things, and Aaron wondered what Mara's power was. Did she know that Spencer wasn't merely a child of an Awoken that had fled the Reef? Did she know that he was one of the original Awoken? Aaron was startled when one of the guards shoved at him. Aaron looked up to see that Spencer was nearly out of sight heading back to the dock where they had started. Aaron knew that Spencer remembered things well, but it was like he knew exactly where he was going. Aaron knew that Spencer like to explore when he younger, Spencer had said it a lot but had this been the ship he had fled on.

Picking up his speed, Aaron made sure to catch up to where he was only a few meters behind Spencer when he entered the dock. The guards said nothing as Spencer was transmatted into the ship. Their weapons were in a pile there at the base of the ship, and the transmat picked them up after Spencer was inside the ship.

"We have your ship traced. We will know if you enter again. Follow the path, and you won't be shot. Come in another ship or go off the path, you'll be shot."

"Understood." Aaron stepped up to the ship, and he was pulled inside. Before he even sat down, Spencer was flying them out.

"Let me fly," GARCIA said.

"No. Go away." Spencer sounded about two seconds from snapping but thankfully GARCIA, both of them, decided that they were better off leaving. They both disappeared. Aaron stayed silent as Spencer flew them out of the asteroid belt that protected the Reef. Aaron watched to see a ship follow them and as soon as they hit the edge of the asteroid belt, the ship peeled off. Aaron relaxed into his seat at that point. Aaron took off his helmet and threw it down onto the floor where their weapons were. Aaron looked for Spencer's knives, but they were not there. Spencer flew them in a direction that was not heading back to Venus. Aaron recognized Jupiter. Spencer put them in orbit around one of the moons. Aaron wasn't sure which one.

"So, did you know the Awoken that they came from, is that why you are upset?"

"No," Spencer said as he jerked his helmet off. "They are playing a game with us, and that's what I don't like. We need to get to the Black Garden so we will have to play along until they decide to tell us where the Garden is. That doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Spencer stood up and started to strip. The lights on the ship dropped, and Aaron could only see the glowing of Spencer's eyes when he looked up at Spencer. Aaron didn't try and raise the lights again, he could see the parts that matter and that was Spencer's hips. He would let Spencer do what he wanted even if Aaron wasn't sure exactly what that was. Aaron heard item after item drop, including the heavyweight of Spencer's boots before he heard the clink that said that Spencer had taken off his knives and dropped them.

"How the hell did you get those through that scanner?"

"I took a chance. The metal is something that we refined before I went to Earth. I wanted to see if their scanners caught their own metal or not. It didn't. That means that they think that no one has that metal. The guns are made of the same." Spencer slid into Aaron's lap and grabbed his head to kiss him. There was something in that kiss that had Aaron knowing that Spence was distraught. It didn't stop Aaron from getting hard though.

Spencer probably thought that he would get to look a little to find the family that had to have lived on in his siblings and not getting that chance was upsetting him. Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips and saw that he was naked. Spencer had stripped totally naked and was sitting in Aaron's lap. There was just enough light from the floor of the ship for Aaron to see Spencer's hands as they moved around.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked when Spencer started to kiss down his neck before working opening the clasp of his armor there. Aaron let Spencer strip him of his armor, but he was a little shocked that Spencer didn't take off his shirt. Spencer scooted back a little after sitting in Aaron's lap again before Aaron felt Spencer working open his pants. Spencer leaned to the side, and Aaron heard a door open. There were supplies in the cockpit of the ship, food and the like.

Spencer leaned back in Aaron's lap with a bottle of slick in his hand. Aaron knew that he should have been shocked that Spencer had the slick on the ship, but he really wasn't. Aaron felt Spencer's hand snake around his cock as it drew him out of his pants. Aaron hissed because the slick was cold. He was just getting used to the feel when Spencer let go of him and scooted back to get Aaron inside of him.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"You are adorable, Aaron but I promise that I am not going to hurt myself." Spencer cupped the side of Aaron's face with his clean hand before he leaned in to press his lips to Aaron's. Aaron let himself get lost in the kiss, letting it distract his mind from what was spiraling in it. They had a lot to do, and it started with going back to Venus before hunting a Gate Lord but right then, the only thing that Aaron wanted was what Spencer was offering.

Spencer slowly slid down Aaron's cock, and all Aaron could do was hold him close by his hips. It felt so damned good. Aaron heard the rustle of something behind his head and then felt a towel or something brush his face as Spencer cleaned his hand. When Spencer was done, he started to raise up on Aaron and slowly slide back down. There was no sound except the sound of their breathing in the cockpit. Aaron squeezed Spencer's hips before releasing them and trailing his hands up Spencer's body to cup his sides right below his ribcage. Spencer shuddered, and his head dropped back, and he moaned.

"Turn around," Aaron said. He let go of Spencer so that the Awoken could do that. Aaron helped Spencer turn to where they were back to front instead of front to front. The seat of Aaron's was just big enough for Spencer to curl his legs up on either side of Aaron. Aaron looked down as Spencer started to slide down his cock. There was just enough light for Aaron to see it disappear inside of him. Aaron grabbed Spencer's hip with one hand and settled Spencer all the way down his cock. Aaron kept his hold so that Spencer couldn't lift up and off of it. It was a few seconds before Spencer wiggled. Aaron chuckled and reached around to stroke Spencer's cock. It was hard and already leaking. Aaron stroked it a few times before trailing his hand up the center of Spencer's chest. It was heady, Spencer's reactions to just being touched.

"Please," Spencer begged.

"I'll let you move as soon as you do what I want," Aaron said before he leaned in and nipped at the side of Spencer's neck.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to-" Aaron stopped and used his hand on Spencer's chest to pull Spencer all the way back to where Spencer was leaning on Aaron. When Spencer was settled there, Aaron reached up and wrapped his hand around Spencer's neck. Spencer groaned but followed Aaron's pressure to lay his head on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron could see the glow from Spencer's eyes. Aaron's lips were right by Spencer's ear. "I want you to beg for my cock, Spencer."

"Fuck, Aaron. Please." Spencer pushed up with his legs, and Aaron kept his hand on Spencer's hip but allowed him to rise up. Aaron used the steady pressure of his hand on Spencer's hip to control how fast and far Spencer was able to move up and then how fast he went down again. If Spencer wanted sex to distract him from not being able to do what he wanted when he had gone home, Aaron would do it. Spencer wanted out of his head so he would have to do what Aaron wanted to get entirely out of it.

"You are mine, Spencer," Aaron said before turned his head just enough to where he could bite at the skin where neck and shoulder met. He bit hard enough to almost break the skin there, but he didn't. Spencer's hips jerked in Aaron's hold, and he pressed his ass all the way down into Aaron's lap.

"Yes," Spencer breathed.

"Mine to fuck," Aaron said as he allowed Spencer to move up a few time. Aaron waited until Spencer was in a good rhythm before he tightened his hand that was resting on Spencer's neck, it tipped Spencer's head back just that much before he pulled down on Spencer's hip and held him there. "Or mine to not fuck."

"Aaron, please," Spencer begged.

"Mine forever," Aaron said before he allowed Spencer to do what he wanted though he kept both of his hands right where they were. Aaron watched Spencer's face and waited for his eyes to shut in pleasure, the light going away as Spencer came. Spencer's ass tightened around Aaron's cock, and he came at the same time. Spencer went totally limp in Aaron's lap, and Aaron wrapped the hand that was on his lover's hip around his stomach to make sure that he didn't slide in a boneless heap down to the floor. Spencer turned his head and broke Aaron's hold on his neck. Spencer's hand left the arm of the chair and turned Aaron's face toward him to kiss him. Aaron gave into the kisses until he felt his cock start to soften enough to where it was going to slide out of Spencer. Aaron prodded Spencer up and out of his lap so that they could clean up.

Spencer stepped up to the console, and the lights came on enough to where there was enough to see what they were both doing.

"So are we calling the Vanguard?" Spencer asked as he grabbed the supplies needed to clean himself up. Aaron watched Spencer do it as he cleaned up as well. It was too cramped in the ship to allow much more than that, but Aaron was glad that Spencer had indulged his cuddling a little bit before getting back on track.

"No, not until we get the Gate Lord head and go see the Queen again."

"Mara Sov is not what I was expecting given what GARCIA had said and what the Guardian Awoken don't say," Spencer said.

Aaron nodded his agreement and watched as Spencer got dressed in his clothes before putting his armor back on. Aaron watched Spencer strap his knives to his legs again but saw the faint marks where the sheaths had rubbed part of his armor on his extreme lower back clean. Spencer had hidden them under his robe where his utility belt fastened around his high waist. Aaron frowned because he had never thought that Spencer would do something like that. The fact that Spencer had gone for a Guard's gun instead of his knives when the Fallen had appeared told Aaron that he had not been as scared of the fallen as Aaron thought because when Spencer was truly scared, he went after his knives. The Queen hadn't appeared yet but had he known that she was there? Aaron pushed it from his mind. Spencer had his secrets, but those were also secrets of an entire race. Aaron had Iron Lord secrets in his head, and Spencer never asked for them. Aaron could at least show Spencer the same amount of respect.

"So back to Venus to go and kill a Gate Lord and take its head?"

Spencer snorted but nodded his head. Once he was fully armored up and his guns were back in place, Spencer sat down in the pilot's seat and woke the ship up from the autopilot it was on.

"To Venus!"

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Sign-ups for authors and artists have begun for Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


End file.
